Fate of Blood
by RuffRabbitGhoul
Summary: Not good with summaries. Finally edited. Yaoi. Tsukiyama X AjinOC
1. Chapter 1

**Hello to my readers! My name is Ruff Rabbit and I'm a freelance fanfic writer. This is the first fanfic on this website that I'm posting. So please leave some comments and other feedback!**

Chapter one Kitsune's pov

I watched my breath turn to mist in thecold air in front of my face. My body shivered as I walked down the street. The sounds of Tokyo's wild athmosphere echoed in my pounding head. For some reason I felt wary, alert, aware of everything around me. My eyes rose to meet the blinking lights of the building above me. A beautiful setting riddled with shadows by the name of ghouls. I had yet to actually see one, but the description on the nightly news was enough for me.

My fingers fumbled with my keys as I pulled them from my pocket. The soft jingle reminded me of the shade casted by the alley walls. I lived in a very bad neighborhood in Tokyo's 23rd sector. My job was at a karaoke bar. Nothing too bad, good pay, and it's not like I'm a prostitute, but I have a slight tennancy to be clingy when I cant control it. As I started into my apartment building, I stopped. A man with purple hair sat at the end of the alley, his body slumped, what looked like blood soaking his dress shirt. Despite my instincts screaming at me to look away, I stared, my lilac eyes unmoving from the man.

A groan, soft and haunting, slid from his throat and without a second thought I rushed towards him. "Sir?! Are you alright? Is this your blood?!" I heard myself speak but I didn't ackowledge that I moved my lips. I crouched beside the man. He reached up weakly and grabbed my shoulder.

"Please… help me…" he hissed. I shuddered, my eyes going wide as his grip went tight on my shoulder. "I need a meal…"

If I had managed to get away maybe I might not have learned about myself in a way I never wanted to. I didn't manage to escape. And to this day I don't regret that.

The man grinned insanely and suddenly sank his teeth into my shoulder. A scream ripped through my throat and I struggled desperately, feeling his teeth tear into my flesh. A cry of desperation tore through the alley and I shoved at the man, grabbing at the kniife I kept in my back pocket. When I found it, I flipped the blade out and forced myself to stab the stomach of my attacker. He laughed as the blade skittered away, locking blood from his mouth. His voice was soft and hungry as he spoke. "If you struggle less I'll make your death quick and painless…"

Numbness spread from the bite on my shoulder and I didn't think as I relaxed, letting the ghoul that had targeted me devour my flesh. His body shuddered slightly and I realized that eating actually gave him pleasure. Sadistic, bastardly pleasure.

Without further ado, I slipped into unconciousness.

 **Time Skip 10 hours**

I woke up with the usual pounding headache, in a dumpster, completely fine. For a few moments I thought I had just gotten drunk and passed out, then the memory of the pain from the attack slammed into me and I jerked up, my heart pounding. I grabbed at the places I remembered the ghoul devouring. Why was I okay? What had happened?! Why was my body intact!?

Deciding to adress it in my apartment, I shakily made my way back home. As I unlocked my apartment door, I remembered something else I saw on the news. Something about immortal biengs called Ajins, who couldn't be killed. My heart pounded and I collapsed onto my couch. No way was I a freak like a ghoul or an ajin.

No way.

No. way.

Shaking hard, I took a deep breath. "Okay… im not crazy… nope… nope… but… I'm alive… how…"

That was oddly easy to answer. I remembered my mother telling me once that I had a special life. Then I had seen a mummy like figure with no face, and with swirling black horns curling from it's head. With a numb realization, I took this memory in. I couldn't die. I couldn't die, and I was determined to find the thing that had tried to kill me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! Chapter 2! Thank you for reading**

 **RuffRabbitGhoul**

I nodded at my coworker, my body heavy. I had been sleeping less and less since the attack. My last full night of sleep had been a week ago, the night of the attack. I planned on going to my favorite café to calm my nerves. My coworker, a boy the age of sixteen named Reikira Kusei skipped next to me. His voice was light and bouncy. "You look so tired, Kurenai-Kun…."


End file.
